


Bella Ciao.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [145]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Flower metaphors, Gen, Italian Partisans, Somewhat Historically Accurate, World War II, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: There is a town filled with multidinous flower fields. This is the tale of a dispute between gardeners of these fields, a dispute which almost tore the town apart...





	Bella Ciao.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is special because it is a metaphor for the Second World War. Yesterday’s oneshot was also (by coincidence) about this war. The Italian Partisans and Italy’s relationship with Germany during the war are things I researched extensively after initially finding out about them from my Hetalia phase. The existence of Hetalia made me very interested in European history, and I’ve researched large portions of it from the medieval period to WW2 after gaining that interest. This oneshot is supposed to be read like a children’s story despite being about a real world event, so it has some missed out parts and historical innacuracies.
> 
> The Aryans are represented by cornflowers, and the yellow daisies are Jews.

Once, there was a field of beautiful flowers. The field was the pride of the town it lay in, for despite having once covered several fields, it was still very beautiful. One day, a gardener from another field gave some advice to the gardener of this field. He said, “If you cut down some of the daisies, your field will grow to be even more beautiful. In my field, we cut down the yellow daises. We want red ones, and white ones. Not yellow. And of course, cornflowers are the ones you want the most.”

The gardener of the beautiful field considered this, and decided it was a good idea. So he went through his field getting rid of the yellow daisies. He also extracted any particularly ugly or malformed flowers, to make his field even prettier.

However, the gardener eventually noticed that the field was starting to wilt. Now, the other gardener’s field was the most beautiful in the town. He began to get smug. He took over other fields to build them into his image. He rejected yellow daisies, and the other gardeners began to reject the yellow daisies too. If any yellow daisies were found in any field, they were immediately removed. 

Soon, the gardener with the most beautiful field began to remove more and more flowers. He had decided that only the most beautiful flowers could stay in his fields, and those were the cornflowers. So he took other flowers and burned them, leaving only a few petals from each to litter the ground below the furnace he placed them in.

Meanwhile, in the former most beautiful field, the gardener was getting reckless. He destroyed flowers at random, desperately trying to gain some control over the situation, to prove his own field’s beauty to everyone else but only making it worse. He wanted more fields, but didn’t have the money or flowers to take them. As he sought these other fields, he began to neglect his own.

Finally, it became too much. The flowers from his own field started to rise up from the ground, strengthened by natural selection. They would not let him ruin their former beauty, and they sought to gain it back. He tried to destroy these rising flowers, for they did not adhere to his perception of beauty. But they were strong, too strong, and whenever he cut one down another would take its place. In the end, he lost to the field, and was forced to give it up. The flowers had somehow won against a human.

Soon, the other gardeners rallied against the initial troublemaker to take him down, and he soon quit his job and left his former field alone. After a long period of rejuvenating their individual fields, the gardeners began to work together to ensure that nothing bad ever happened between them again. And although the first gardener of the once most-beautiful field was long gone, a new one soon took his place, hopefully a better one. So the field became beautiful once more.

And in all the fields; across all the different flower arrangements; even if the gardeners did not like them; even if the other flowers overshadowed them or grew over them; no matter what; there were yellow daisies. For even they could not be extinguished from the town. And no one would forget what had happened to them in a hurry.

 _Bella ciao_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made sense at least somewhat. I’ve been focusing on my novel lately (I just hit the 10,000 word mark today, making it the longest solitary thing I’ve ever written- I’m very excitedly!), and so I was a bit slow in producing this. Either way, I actually did work on this properly and I hope that paid off!
> 
> This is inspired by the Italian partisanal song, ‘Bella Ciao’. You can listen to it here- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4CI3lhyNKfo
> 
> Prompt- WW2 Italian partisans but everyone's represented by flowers (serious)
> 
> The flowers are the people of countries, the fields are the nations and the town is the world. Gardeners are world leaders. Hopefully you understood that. If not, I didn’t write it well enough.
> 
> Original Number- 187.


End file.
